tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeque Introduction Part III
Log Title: Freeque Introduction Part III Characters: Freeque, Typhoon Location: Landing Pad - Autobot City Date: February 24, 2016 Summary: Freeque finds a puppy! Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Wednesday, February 24, 2016, 1:51 PM Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. Typhoon returns from her errand, looking around the landing pad. :You come back to see Freestyle and Musique standing there. They found a puppy and now stand away from it as it scared of it. Freestyle has a pipe and poking the puppy. Musique speaks, "careful it might have lasers." Typhoon frowns as she finds Freeque back in his two-robots mode, poking at a puppy. "Hey! Where did you guys get that?" she asks of the puppy. "What's going on?" She hurries up to the three of them before someone or something accidentally gets hurt. :They both looks at Typhoon and Musique speaks, "this little fuzzy bot came out of no where." Freestyle continues speaking, "we greeted it and then it started to use a sonic attack." At the puppy looks at you and barks at you it's little tail wagging and it's butt in the air clearly it trying to play. both the tape bots jump a little and freestyle speaks again, "it's doing it again." Musique continues to speak, "we think it might be getting ready to attack." Typhoon covers a laugh with a smirk. "It's not going to attack you, silly. It's an Earth dog - and a young one. It must belong to one of the humans staying in the city. It's harmless - just be careful not to step on it. I'll see if I can find out who it belongs to." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Did any of the Joes lose a dog? We have a lost puppy out on the landing pad." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack starts to laugh, "Speakin of lost pups.... <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "I don't smeggin believe it...." :They look at each other then the puppy. Freestyle throws the pipe and soon it out of sight but you can hear a crash and a car alarm go off. He speaks, "I knew that but Musique was scared." Musique place her hands on her hips, "hey you did not and you cried out when it made that sound the frist time." Freestyle shakes his head, "no that way you." Musique shakes her head, "No that was you not me." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Hey, Typhoon. You find that puppy's family yet lass?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "If not, we set up a site for while they occupy our base www.lostjoestuff.com. I know it's cheesy, but whaddya gonna do?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Thanks, Wheeljack! That sounds perfect!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "I do what I can lass. And I'm bringin' home a big present for everyone." Typhoon shakes her head and stifles another laugh. "Well, we'll find a home for that puppy -- want to meet any more local creatures?" Ty heads for the blast doors again, determined not to get sidelined this time by any Junkion distractions. :They look at each again and then starts to following you. Musique picks the puppy up and it barks wagging it tail again. Freestyle rush up to your side, "so are all Earth lifeform that small and fuzzy?" Typhoon laughs merrily. "No, not all of them, but a lot of them. I'll have Hurri set you up with this planet's Internet, and you can watch literally hours of videos of most of this world's charismatic major fauna - especially the young ones." Ty raises her rubsign, and the blast doors open. She gestures to the two smaller Autobots to precede her inside. Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City :High above the streets below, a myriad of railed walkways, covered tunnels and raised roadways bridge between the polished metal towers of the city. Winding out from the Landing Pad is the largest of these roads. The soaring metallic highway courses down the main strip of buildings allowing the large volume of traffic passing though the landing area to reach its destination without detouring through the lower levels. The upper portion of the city also contains most of the Autobot commanders' offices. The rarely used offices of Ratchet and Wheeljack rest on the second floor of the Medical Wing along with the offices of other science and engineering personnel. Aerospace commanders like Silverbolt have their bureaus housed closer to the Landing Pad and Hangars. Special Operations and the offices of the higher level commanders are kept closely guarded in the top floors of the Command Center. :Freestyle nods, "I hope they have stuff on more then just small furry animals on it. I like to learn more on humans." Musique follows after still holding the cute puppy who seems not to mind the fact she metal Freestyle stops and looks, "wow they all look like weird little pink bots. Expect for that one." He points to a black guy. Typhoon laughs as she brings the smaller bots into the city and notes their reaction to seeing humans for the first time. "Yeah, they come in different colors, but they're all pretty cool. Well, I guess not all of them -- some are good, and some are evil, like us. But the ones in the city are cool - they're our allies, and have helped us against the Decepticons." :Freestyle tilts his head, "how can you tell which side they are on I don't a crest on them?" Musique smiles and pets the puppy, "Maybe that's why that one human is brown and the rest are pink." Typhoon shakes her head rapidly. "No no no! No dividing humans up by color -- they've tried that themselves, and it's only led to bad things. No, they do wear insignia as well, it's just smaller. I'll have Cyclone fill you all in. Here -- let's step into the Special Operations Office and see if anyone's home. This'll probably be where you'll work out of while you're on Earth." :The two of them look at you and then each other, "they don't like being group by color?" Freestyle ask. They continue you on to the Special Operations Office. You go to Special Operations Office - Second Floor - Autobot City. Special Operations Office - Second Floor - Autobot City :The Special Operations office is Jazz's home away from home. As such, it is decorated in style, and possesses massive, five-point custom-designed speakers to fill the room with the highest quality music appropriate to the situation. It also features some of Teletran II's most advanced data report and analysis interfaces, and multiple viewscreens for presenting and cataloging data. A large planning table dominates the south end of the room, converting to a gaming table during off-hours. Several comfortable couches face the larger viewscreens, so agents can review reports in the most relaxed setting possible. To a casual observer, this may appear to be more of a rec room than a hive of counter- intelligence planning and execution, but as long as Jazz and Blaster get the job done, there have so far been no complaints. Typhoon follows Freestyle and Musique into the Special Operations Office, replying to their question. "I mean, yeah. Would you like to be divided up based on the color of your skin?" she asks. "I'm tan, and my twin sister is yellow, and we are on the same team. Even if she's a little weird. I'll bring you up to meet her at the end of the tour." :Musique chuckles a little bit, "we are not by color but think about it we are tape bots you are not. Their are auto bots and fliers, combiner, and so on." Freestyle blink, "I never throught of that." The puppy squirm in her arms and jumps down. It walks to the door and paws at it. Typhoon nods. "Even tapes and trucks have their divisions, however. I mean, most of you guys are scouts and spies, but if you wanted to be a warrior or, like, a singer, no one would stop you - at least, not on our end. Dividin' people up by the way they look is wrong." She taps the downfacing Land Rover hood that's her chest. "It's what's inside that counts, with :Musique folds her arms and thinks about it for a moment, "I guess that's right. We were made to be scouts I never thought we had a choice in that." Freestyle nods, "No one ever asked us what we wanted to be." Musique looks at the puppy, "what's wrong?" She opens the door and it walks out lifts it's leg and pees. Musique gasp, "it sprug and leak. We need to get it fix." Typhoon shakes her head. "It's normal behavior for a puppy. I'll get one of the Joes to clean it up. Relax. In fact, pick it up and we'll take it down to the Joes right now." :Musique walks over to the puppy and picks it up. The Puppy barks and wags it's tail. She hugs it, "But I wanted to keep it. I like it even if it leaks." Freestyle sighs, "we know nothing about this lifeform what if it likes to eat our kind. Look it tasting you." The puppy is licking Musique." She looks down and blinks, "don't eat me please." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Metalhawk...welcome to Earth." Typhoon laughs again. "It won't eat you, but we really should find its owner. Maybe if you decide you like dogs we can get you one of your own." :Musique pouts well as much as a bot can, "But it so cute for a none bot and it squirms and makes funny sounds." Freestyle chuckles some, "and it leaks" She nods at the mess on the floor. Typhoon drawls, "There are other furry bots like that. They're called puppies. Let me go get someone to clean that up. I'll be back." Typhoon heads down to the human area to try to find someone to help clean up after their puppy.